phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Gets Busted
|image = Candace's Party.JPG |season = 2 |production = 236b |broadcast = |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Kim Roberson Kaz |director = Zac Moncrief |us = |international = December 06, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) December 13, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) December 7, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) |xd = |pairedwith = "Double Trouble" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Episode Summary Linda and Lawrence is going to the airport and leave Candace in charge. Before going, Linda says to Candace to take care of her brothers and that she can't do a party during their travel. She asks if she can do an intimate get together and Linda accepts. But this intimate get together doesn't happen the way she planned. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates a machine that can teletransport things to the place a roulette stops. Songs *''Breath'' *''Intimate Get Together'' End Credits *''First verse of Intimate Get Together. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line ''None. Ferb's Line When the party is teleported to Doofenshmirtz apartment Candace: ' It`s gone! The same divine intervention that helps you took this party away, yahoo! I'm saved! '''Phineas: ' Where the party went? 'Ferb: ' To a better place I hope so. Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters in a drawers then slides into a tube while Major Monogram briefs him his mission until he lands on one of Doofenshirmtz chair. Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was aired in Latin America on December 6 2010 as Candace´s party (la fiesta de Candace) * The list of "horrible" places written in the roulette in Doofenshmirtz's inator are: Burbank, Stonehenge, Under the rug, Over there, 3rd and Main, Alburquerque, Montvale, and My pants. At least two of these places have a connection to Phineas and Ferb: Burbank, California is home to the Walt Disney Studios, and Montvale, New Jersey is the hometown of Zac Moncrief. * It appears that Doofenshmirtz can doo good imitations, because he can changes his raspy voice to a normal and sexy one. Errors * Right after Jeremy walks out the door, Phineas's hair is orange instead of red. Continuity * This is the second episode that takes place during the night. First was "Traffic Cam Caper" * It's the third time Jeremy and the Incidentals appears and sang a song. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Double Trouble"). * It's the third time Doofenshmirtz interacts with Major Monogram. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") and ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!") * One of the dancers from Squirrels In My Pants appears at Candace's party. * This is the second episode that Candace is busted. First was Perry Lays an Egg. * Another episode when Phineas and Ferb doesn't do anything. Almost all of their appearence are cameos. Allusions * The title of this episode is a reference to the Season 1 episode "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. * Thriller: the dance of of the Intimate Get Together song, is a parody of the Michael Jackson's greatest hit, and at one part, Candace, Jenny and Stacy made the "Moonwalker". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Alyson Stoner as Jenny Sources * Jon Colton Barry's Soundcloud demo }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Candace Flynn